Soñé un sueño
by Rie Uzumaki Haruno
Summary: Soñé un sueño y el tiempo pasó...Ahora la vida ha matado el sueño que soñé.
1. Chapter 1

**Soñe un sueño**

**Disclaimer: Ni la canción, ni Pokémon me pertenecen y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

"And still I dreamed she'll come to me

That we would live the years together

But there are dreams that cannot be

And there are storms we cannot weather

I had a dream my life would be

So different from this hell I'm living

So different now from what it seemed

Now life has killed the dream I dreamed"

Ash, soñaba, como todos los seres humanos. Soñaba, con el éxito y la fama, con el reconocimiento y la recompensa que el trabajo duro traían al final de una jornada bien realizada; Ash soñaba, con una vida esplendida llena de felicidad y de dicha, soñaba con sueños cumplidos y la esperanza de un futuro prometedor; Soñaba con las alegrías y el amor. Ash, como todos, soñaba con la belleza de lo mejor, y soñando así, despierto, una noche durmió para continuar viviendo en sus sueños. Pero, un día Ash despertó, y todo lo que había soñado se desdibujó, como la pintura de una pared, que comienza a correrse a causa de la humedad acumulada con los años. La tragedia irrumpió en su vida con la contundencia y la precipitación con la que un relámpago rompe el firmamento, y una lluvia de tristeza y desesperación inundó toda su esperanza. Misty, ya no estaba, o estaba apenas parcialmente, un evento desafortunado la había hundido en el más profundo coma, en un sueño tan envolvente y atrapante que cada día que pasaba hacía aún más improbable su regreso, y la única señal que la separaba de la frontera que dividía a este mundo con el otro, era aquel respirador que la mantenía aferrada a ese frío cuarto de hospital donde reposaba desde hacía tres meses atrás. Ash se mantenía a su lado, día tras día, y soñaba, soñaba con el despertar de ella, soñaba con la confesión que tanto tiempo había esperado para realizar y que ahora sólo aguardaba el momento en que ella abriera sus hermosos ojos aguamarina para poder ser revelada; Ash soñaba con aquella vida en la que ella regresara y ambos fueran siempre felices. Por eso, cuando Ash veía la silueta de su mejor amiga apostada en aquel colchón, rodeada de la frialdad de esas máquinas que la ataban a este presente, con aquella cantidad de artilugios saliendo y entrando a su cuerpo, no podía evitar sentirse miserable, y lloraba, larga y desconsoladamente, por que él sabía que mientras más días pasara ella dormida, su despertar era más imposible cada vez, sabía entonces, que aquello que soñaba comenzaba a perderse entre la niebla de la incertidumbre, por que había sueños que no podían ser y había tormentas que no podían ser derrotadas. Ash soñaba, como todos, que su vida sería tan distinta a como ahora la vivía, tan diferente a la angustiosa existencia que desde hacía tres meses lo ahogaba en el mar angustioso del dolor, en el que cada noche lloraba hasta quedarse dormido deseando no despertar hasta que ella lo hiciera; Pero cada mañana despertaba, y la vida de cada nuevo día mataba los sueños que alguna vez soñó.

watch?v=3mZbYWEId5g&feature=fvst

**Cuando tenía unos 11 años, en el colegio donde estudiaba( un maravilloso colegio católico el cual recuerdo con nostalgia en la actualidad) cada viernes nos ponían una película que guardara lecciones de vida, una de esa películas se llamaba los miserables; en aquel tiempo mi inglés era pésimo( ahora lo sigue siendo pero un poco menos) y la película, doblada como estaba, no traducía ni subtitulaba las canciones que presentaba; aquella fue la primera ocasión que escuche esta maravillosa melodía que si bien en ese momento fue irrelevante en mi vida, por alguna razón quedó guardada en mi memoria. Hace aproximadamente unos 6 meses me encontraba en el hospital trabajando, cuando, del reproductor de música de una enfermera volví a escuchar esta melodía pero esta vez prestándole toda mi atención, fue en ese instante en que me dí cuenta que aquella canción que había escuchado de niña era tan terriblemente triste que era imposible que no fuera inspiradora, y el tiempo me dio la razón pues he aquí el resultado. Dedicado a mi maravillosa amiga y beta reader Le Fleur Noir a quién le sigo agradecida y con quién continuo saldando mi deuda con este pequeño regalo, serán 21 drabbles trágicos de esta parejita por que hasta el amor sufrido tiene su encanto. Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**2.-¿Con quién se queda el perro?**

Si quieres llévate el Picasso

Que Al cabo es una imitación

Y dime quien se queda con los restos de este amor.

Si tu te vas y yo me voy.

Si tu te vas.

Antes de que echemos las maletas a la calle

Y convertirnos en extraños muy cordiales

Y bajemos el telón.

Si tu te vas y yo me voy ya no hay mas remedio

Si tu te vas y yo me voy esto ya es en serio

Si tu te vas y yo me voy, ¿con quien se queda el perro?

Un divorcio es, en el mejor de los casos la más terrible forma de terminar con una relación que, como la de ellos, llevaba años construyéndose. Ellos, que desde niños habían comenzado a entretejer sentimientos que, tal vez en aquel momento no parecían muy alejados de una simple amistad de la infancia, y que con el tiempo había evolucionado en algo aún más fuerte, y, al menos en un tiempo pasado, en apariencia, para ellos aún más perenne. Y ahora, mirando toda la destrucción a su alrededor, las ruinas de un desastre tan terrible, que con una magnitud implacable había barrido con todo lo que ellos tanto se habían esforzado en mantener en pie.

Ash miró con insistencia los espacios vacíos de aquel departamento donde había pasado los dos años más maravillosos de su vida, al lado de aquella, que aunque ahora en circunstancias adversas se portaba lejana a él, estaba convencido era, y siempre sería, su otra mitad.

Observó la silueta de ella, moverse grácil por la habitación, yendo de aquí para allá como si la prisa por irse de aquel lugar le apremiara de alguna manera que él, encontraba, lejos de su entendimiento, retiraba de las paredes los cuadros que encontraba, arrancaba de tajo, los adornos que aun adornaban las mesas y repisas, y con ello, parecía estar arrancando, de él mismo, cuajos enteros de su corazón, así, sin piedad, sin mínima compasión, ella parecía tan indiferente a aquella circunstancia; como si no le estuviera sucediendo a ella, como si en verdad sólo hubiera ido en representación de la verdadera Misty, a hacer la repartición de bienes y después de eso, irse, como si nunca hubieses vuelto a ese lugar.

Se detuvo, finalmente, frente a aquel cuadro de enormes proporciones, ya hacía tiempo que estaba intentando evitar aquello, no, no lo del cuadro; sino, el detenerse, no quería pensar, pensar la dañaba, le hacía rememorar, y eso sólo le traía pensamientos que no quería, ni debía tener. Pero, el caso es que se había detenido, ahí, de pronto, tan dolorosamente como estrellarse de frente contra un vidrio pulcramente pulido al cual nunca habías echado en cuenta su existencia, miró la enorme pintura que oscilaba en medio de la enrome pared en la sala que tantas veces los vio compartir largas tardes de verano charlando, o frías mañanas de invierno abrazados mirando el amanecer que se colaba por la ventana; Aquel cromo enorme que Ash había insistido tanto en comprar porque era la réplica exacta de una de las obras de arte más famosas de Picasso, él amaba esa pintura, y retirarla de la pared y botarla por ahí, como había hecho con tantas otras más, le parecía incluso algo cruel, era él quién debía decidir que se haría con aquello que amaba tanto, o así con su relación por supuesto, pero, al menos con eso…

-Ash, el Picasso…-apenas exclamó ella volviéndose a mirar al muchacho con pesadez, al encontrar su mirada con la de él, casi se arrepintió de hacerlo, aquella mirada marrón, tan profunda como la misma tristeza que en ese momento inundaba la habitación, tambaleo su alma, y por poco logró deshacer su voluntad, ahí estaba él, su otra mitad, ese al que amaba con toda la fuerza de lo que ella era, pero con el que, las circunstancias no le permitían estar, y él la miraba, tan serio como nunca, con la alegría perdida en algún lugar que desconocía, con los ojos que suplicaban y la boca que sellaba cualquier verdadera intención que él tuviera en mente. Finalmente, como si leyera en su mente, la pregunta que ella ni siquiera se había atrevido a terminar:

-Quédatelo, es sólo una imitación.-dijo con un tono de voz tan profundo que a Misty le heló la sangre.

-Pero, tú amas ese cuadro.-espetó ella como si la facilidad con la que él había dejado ir aquel cromo se la hubiese adjudicado a su relación.

-Como tantas otras cosas que, incluso me importan más…-contestó él desviando su mirada hacia otro lugar.

-Ash, no es por falta de amor…-

-No, Misty, eso lo sé…-

"Es por falta de fuerza" pensó el azabache, sin expresarlo.

La chica decidió que no podían seguir alargando más, una despedida que los lastimaba tanto a ambos, se dirigió hacia su habitación para sacar de ahí su maleta y finalmente despedirse de aquel amigo, novio, amante, que ahora pasaría a ser un extraño cordial en su vida, apenas iba a salir de su habitación cuando del suelo, escuchó un pequeño ladrido, apenas imperceptible, pero que en ese momento le pareció tan claro como el agua. Volvió su vista al suelo y vio como el pequeño cachorro de growlite la miaraba con expectación, aquel pequeño pokémon que los dos habían encontrado alguna vez en la calle abandonado y malherido y que habían decidido adoptar. Según Ash, era una buena preparación para cuando decidieran tener un hijo, y a ella la idea no le había desagradado, realmente, ninguna de las dos ideas, por eso lo habían llevado a aquella casa que compartían, habían volcado en él todo su amor y cuidados-bueno en pikachu también pero, el pokémon eléctrico era punto y aparte.-, y ahora, que la separación era inminente, que las vidas de Ash y de ella se separaban de tajo, ahora justo ahora, aquel pequeño llamado, le había sacudido de pronto, ¿Qué era lo que estaba a punto de hacer?, ¿Por qué habían dejado de luchar si tenían tantas razones para seguir adelante juntos?, Sus sueños dividían sus caminos, pero, ¿Que hubiera sucedido si hubiesen tenido un hijo?, ¿Pasaría lo mismo que ahora sucedía con aquel pokémon que sentía profundo apego por ambos y al que ambos adoraban?, Entraba también él, en la cruel repartición de bienes, en aquel trato entraba también, ¿Dividir el corazón de un tercero?

Ash entró de pronto a la habitación, observó a la chica, quién, al sentir su presencia, levantó la vista hacia él.

-¿Quieres que te lleve al aeropuerto Mist?-preguntó él sombríamente a la vez que le mostraba las llaves del carro como si con ello acentuara su punto. Ella sintió entonces sus ojos arder, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, deslizándose una a una por sus mejillas. La expresión de él se suavizó considerablemente y apenas dio un paso en un amago por ir a consolarla, después, recordó que pronto dejarían de ser uno, para volver a ser dos y se detuvo, a pesar de las enormes ganas que le embargaban de estrecharla en sus brazos, fue ella, quién se dirigió hacia él, y mirándole con la profundidad de una tristeza que tal vez se quedaría para siempre tatuada en las almas de los dos, le expreso aquella frase que, logró calarle al entrenador en lo más profundo, atormentándole con las mismas dudas que a ella le atormentaban.

-Ash… ¿Con quién se queda el perro?-

**Ridículo, absurdo y demás, mi escritura se está empobreciendo cada día más y yo estoy perdiendo la esperanza en mi misma, la verdad, es que ni siquiera debería intentarlo, pero bueno, aquí estoy, teniendo una idea en mente sobre lo que significa realmente una separación, perdónenme de nuevo por la calidad que apesta, no estoy en mi mejor forma, pero espero que puedan disfrutar la lectura, si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia, comentario o crítica constructiva por favor saben donde pueden dejar sus comentarios, de verdad muchas gracias a mis amigas Andy Elric, Misty Ket y por supuesto a mi fantástica beta reader y amiga Le Fleur Noir a quien le debo seguir escribiendo hasta ahora, ¡muchas gracias amigas por su apoyo incondicional! Gracias igual a todos los que siguen leyendo mis locuras, de verdad no sería nadie sin ustedes.**


End file.
